


Ciernie

by PartofWorld



Category: Tomek Wilmowski - Alfred Szklarski
Genre: "lekkiego", Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Brothers, Friendship/Love, Hemis - Freeform, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Michał deserves better, Michał needs a hug, Michał walczący z mrokiem, Nightmares, Other, Past Torture, Past Violence, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protectiveness, Smuga nienawidzi tygrysów i ma lekkiego pecha, Team as Family, Wilmowski is a good friend, Wilmuga, Wilmuga feels nawet jako przyjaciele, is getting better, po Syberii, tiger - Freeform, trauma zbliża ludzi, we all stan Wilmowski
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28943571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartofWorld/pseuds/PartofWorld
Summary: Choć wydostaliśmy się z piekła, jego piętno na zawsze pozostało z nami.Inspirowane headcanonem LadyLustful o PTSD bohaterów sagi.Można uznać za połączone ze sobą fabularnie.
Relationships: Andrzej Wilmowski & Michał, Andrzej Wilmowski/Jan Smuga
Comments: 10
Kudos: 5





	1. Trudne jest wyjście z piekieł

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyLustful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timeline: gdzieś po "Tropach Yeti", z tym, że Michał dołączył do naszej bandy.

Noc jest cholernie ciemna i to bardzo cieszy Michała. 

Nie widać w tym mroku, jak trzęsą mu się ręce. Nie widać, jak gryzie wargę do krwi i zachłystuje się oddechem, gdy spomiędzy dygoczących palców wypada mu najpierw zapałka, potem papieros.

Musi zamknąć oczy na chwilę.  
Ciężko, chrapliwie łapie oddech, oczy zasnuwają ciemne plamy.

Opiera się o ścianę tarasu powoli, ociężale, niczym wyczerpany nieludzko człowiek.

Kuli ramiona i tylko bardzo powoli nabiera powietrza w płuca. Liczy sekundy oddechu, które zdają się trwać godzinami.  
Mocne, stanowczo za szybkie łupanie rozsadza mu klatkę piersiową i sięga aż do głowy.

Bardzo powoli osuwa się wzdłuż ściany, chroniąc ramionami brzuch i chowając głowę. Oddech wciąż jest za szybki... 

Nie słyszy kroków, nie wyłapuje spojrzenia, które na nim spoczywa. 

Dopiero cichy, bardzo łagodny głos wyrywa go z atawistycznego amoku. 

\- Chcesz ognia? 

Unosi głowę powoli, ledwo panując nad sobą na tyle, by się nie zacząć dusić. 

Przez jedną, krótką chwilę ma chęć po prostu odesłać Wilmowskiego do wszystkich diabłów.

Ale potem w jego stronę wysuwa się dłoń z zapalonym już papierosem. 

Michał słabo kiwa głową w podzięce, nie mogąc wydobyć z siebie głosu. A chciałby móc. Chciałby kazać Wilmowskiemu po prostu się odpierdolić, gdy ten siada obok na deskach tarasu i nie odzywa się przez długą chwilę. 

Ale nie ma siły. 

I tak po prostu siedzą w milczeniu bardzo długi moment i tylko żar końcówki papierosa mąci mrok deszczowej, jesiennej nocy. 

Wilmowski nie patrzy na niego, nie mówi nic.Jakby nie widział krwi na twarzy Michała, jakby nie wyłapał jak cholernie drżą mu dłonie, jak cały zdaje się dygotać i być zbyt słabym, by ustać na nogach. 

Michał odzywa się pierwszy, cicho i niemrawo, gdy kończy palić. 

\- Dzięki. 

Wilmowski powoli kiwa głową, zerka na niego, jakby upewniał się, że Michał nie wścieknie się za spojrzenie na bladą, tak bardzo zmęczoną twarz. 

\- Chcesz się napić czy coś? 

\- Nie. 

Michał nie ma siły mówić i jego głos urywa się nienaturalnie. Zaciska szczęki, walcząc z chęcią krzyku na tak irytująco spokojnego geografa, by z łaski swojej wziął i zniknął mu z oczu. 

Wilmowski nie pyta. 

Bardzo powoli kiwa znów głową, odwraca wzrok na paskudnie ciemne niebo.

\- Rozumiem. 

\- Nic kurwa nie rozumiesz - syczy przez zawarte boleśnie mocno szczęki Michał. 

Wilmowski odwraca na niego wzrok. Nie ma w oczach fałszywej uprzejmości, której tak bardzo nienawidzi u ludzi Michał. 

\- Rozumiem - powtarza cicho i dobitnie. Patrzy mu prosto w oczy, gdy dodaje jeszcze ciszej - Wierz mi, jak najbardziej cię rozumiem. 

I przez chwilę Michał czuje się parszywie. Bo sobie przypomina. 

Zaciska dłoń na bordowej prędze po kajdanach wokół prawego nadgarstka i jeszcze bardziej kuli ramiona. I nic nie mówi.

Andrzej nie wydaje się jednak urażony, patrzy na niego w milczeniu przez chwilę.   
Potem znów mówi, wciąż tak cicho i delikatnie, z cierpliwością, której Michał nigdy od nikogo nie oczekiwał. 

\- Jeśli chcesz o tym porozmawiać, jestem tutaj. Jeśli nie chcesz, nie ma problemu. Rozumiem to. Mi zajęło kilka lat, nim zacząłem o tym mówić. 

Michał nabiera haust powietrza powoli, głęboko, jakby miał się utopić w mroku nocy wokoło. 

\- Jak długo? - pyta głucho - Jak długo zajmie, aż to minie? 

Wilmowski odpala mu drugiego papierosa, jakby chciał zyskać na czasie, nim odpowiada cicho:

\- Bardzo długo. Może nigdy. Mi jeszcze nie minęło. 

Michał unosi na niego wzrok, czekając na dalsze słowa. I chyba to po nim widać, bo Andrzej dodaje gorzko:

\- Ja też nie siedzę na balkonie hotelu, żeby podziwiać jak deszczem nawala po okolicy. 

Michał wreszcie zbiera dość sił, by mówić. 

\- To przez burzę? 

\- Też - Wilmowski wzdycha ciężko, wzrusza ramionami - To bardziej... hm... połączenie kilku czynników. 

\- Hm? - Michał unosi brwi i ku swojej uldze, nawet sam nie wyłapuje już w swoim tonie wrogości. 

\- Powiedzmy, że... - Wilmowski uśmiecha się boleśnie, bardzo słabo - Mam takiego jakby pierdolca na punkcie tego, że jak ktoś ode mnie odejdzie choćby na chwilę, to już go nigdy nie odzyskam. 

Michał rozumie. Rozumie gorycz w tym głosie, rozumie to, czemu Andrzej już nie patrzy na niego. 

\- Janek wie? - pyta po prostu cicho. 

\- Oczywiście. Dlatego tak wściekł się, że musiał pojechać do Hamburga tak nagle.

\- Mhm. 

\- Ale no cóż. Taka służba. 

Michał waha się chwilę, niezbyt pewien, czy w ogóle może zadać takie pytanie:

\- Świadomie też boisz się, że możesz ich stracić? 

\- Mniej - Wilmowski nie stara się kłamać - Ale tak. Bardzo. Za każdym razem, gdy coś komuś z ich grozi. Za każdym razem, jak tracę z oczu Tomka. Za każdy razem, jak muszę puścić gdzieś Janka samego. Zawsze boję się, że już ich nie odzyskam. Budzę się w środku nocy i nie potrafię myśleć o niczym innym. Przeraża mnie bezradność. To, że mógłbym nie móc ich ocalić. Że bym ich stracił. 

Na długą chwilę Wilmowski milknie i Michał nie potrafi prosić go, by mówił dalej. Po prostu patrzy na niebo zakryte ciężkimi zwałami burzowych chmur. 

\- Wiesz... - zaczyna w końcu ponownie Wilmowski - Gdy Tomek dotarł do mnie z Warszawy, nie spałem tydzień. Bałem się. Po prostu się bałem, że jak zamknę oczy, on zniknie. Że gdy się obudzę, jego już nie będzie. 

Michał powoli kiwa głową.   
Rozumie go doskonale.

\- Nie wiem, gdzie jestem - mówi bardzo cicho, ledwo sam słysząc swój głos - Zawsze, gdy budzę się w nocy. Nie wiem, gdzie jestem. Widzę ciemność i... - urywa, zachłystując się oddechem. 

Wilmowski delikatnie opiera dłoń na jego barku, nie ponagla go, czeka w ciszy i skupieniu. 

\- Wiem tylko, że jest mi zimno i że czeka mnie ból - kończy Michał przez zawarte zęby - Budzę się z myślą, że tym razem, gdy będą mnie bili, muszę podłożyć głowę pod pałkę... bo mogę nie wytrzymać... i coś powiedzieć... I nie wiem, co się dzieje... nie pamiętam... 

Oddycha chwilę głęboko ustami, rozpaczliwie walcząc z tym bolesnym ściskiem w żołądku i gardle. 

Przez cały ten czas czuje opartą o ramię dłoń, która zaciska się powoli.   
W końcu uspokaja oddech. 

\- Każdy nagły dźwięk powoduje napięcie - dodaje słabo, coraz słabiej mówiąc - Każdy krzyk, każdy szczęk desek pod nogami, gdy się kogoś nie spodziewam. Prawie przywaliłem Jankowi w twarz, gdy raz mnie zaskoczył... chwyciłem za nóż, gdy twój syn stanął za blisko mnie... Nie potrafię oddychać, gdy ktoś jest tuż obok. 

\- Porozmawiam z nimi o tym. 

\- Nie...! - głos Michała rwie się z nerwów - To nie... nie przez nich i... 

\- Nie mówię, że przez nich - łagodnie kontynuuje Andrzej - Ale mogą ci pomóc, wiedząc, co wywołuje u ciebie wspomnienia i unikając tego. 

Michał długo na niego nie patrzy, zaciska szczęki kurczowo. 

\- Nie potrzebuję litości - syczy cicho. 

\- I nikt ci jej nie oferuje. 

Ten głos jest dość łagodny i pełen zrozumienia, by Michał uniósł znów wzrok na niego. 

Wilmowski delikatnie kręci głową. 

\- Nie jesteś jedynym, którego męczy przeszłość, Michale. Nie jesteś z tym sam. Każdy z nas czegoś się boi. I zapewniam cię, że nikt nie będzie się dziwił, winił cię czy drwił, gdy się mu zwróci uwagę. Każdy z nas, jak nas znasz, budzi się czasem z krzykiem. I każdy z nas otrzymuje pomoc. Nie widzę powodu, dla którego ty miałbyś jej nie dostać. Jesteś teraz przecież jednym z nas. 

Michał długo nie odpowiada. W końcu ciężko, chrapliwie wciąga powietrze przez zawarte wciąż konwulsyjnie szczęki. 

\- To durne - mówi cicho - Wyszliśmy z piekła... ale ono nigdy nie wyszło na dobre z naszych głów. 

\- Tak. I nigdy nie wyjdzie. Możemy tylko nauczyć się z nim żyć. Bo zapomnieć się nie da. 

\- Nie chcę zapominać - Michał niemal szepcze - Chcę móc przespać jedną pieprzoną noc bez strachu, że obudzę się w celi albo w obozie. 

\- Nauczysz się - Wilmowski mówi dość cicho, by i od niego można było wyczuć wielki ból - To potrwa, ale w końcu się nauczysz. 

Michał ponuro kiwa głową i nie mówi nic, bo nie ma po prostu słów na odpowiedź. 

\- Ten mrok nie zniknie szybko - Wilmowski mocniej zaciska dłoń na jego barku - Ale mogę obiecać ci już dziś, że nikt z nas nie zostawi cię z tym mrokiem samego. Nigdy już. 

Michał przenosi na niego zmęczony wzrok. Uśmiecha się słabo.

\- Dzięki - mówi cicho.

\- Nigdy więcej nie będziesz już palił sam o drugiej w nocy - zapewnia łagodnie Andrzej i wciąż nie zabiera ręki z jego barku.

Michał chce mu powiedzieć wiele rzeczy. Że dobry z niego człowiek. Że mu dziękuje. Że cieszy się, że jego brat znalazł kogoś takiego. Że jest mu tak kurewsko łatwiej oddychać, gdy on przy nim siedzi.

Że się nie boi. Że dużo mniej przeraźliwa jest ta mroczna noc wokoło.

Ale nie ma siły mówić dalej.

Mimo to, patrząc na łagodne spojrzenie Wilmowskiego, Michał jest niemal pewien, że Andrzej już sam dobrze wie, jak bardzo pomógł mu opanować ten mrok.

I choć nie mówią już nic przez kolejną godzinę, siedząc na tarasie i patrząc na siekący okolicę deszcz, Michał czuje bardzo wyraźnie, że nigdy wcześniej nie był lepiej przez kogoś zrozumiany. 

Oddycha dużo lżej. 

Po raz pierwszy ma wrażenie, że nie jest w tym piekle sam. I choć to jednocześnie jest tak straszne, jemu wydaje się być cudownym. 

Po latach zsyłki, Michał tak serdecznie nienawidzi samotności, że czuje wręcz ulgę, gdy nie on jeden nie potrafi spać.

Jakże ciemna, paskudnie mroczna jest ta noc. 

Michał zaczyna mówić dopiero godzinę później. I mówi aż do rana. 

Po raz pierwszy od zawsze... 

Powoli, z bólem, urywając i milknąc często, gubiąc wątek albo po prostu tracąc oddech, mówi. 

Ta noc jest taka ciemna. Taka długa. 

Z takim zmęczonym uśmiechem obaj witają światło, które budzi się wraz z nowym dniem, gdy deszcz przestaje padać. 

Michał opiera głowę o ścianę i przymyka oczy, oddychając już w pełni spokojnie.

Nie musi patrzeć na Wilmowskiego, by wiedzieć, że jego twarz rozjaśnia ciepły uśmiech, gdy mówi mu tonem zakończenia tematu:

\- Dziękuję, że słuchałeś... Jesteś dobrym przyjacielem. 

Andrzej nie odpowiada, zaciska tylko raz jeszcze dłoń na jego barku. 

Wie, że cokolwiek nie powie, słowa są za małe. Więc tylko siedzi obok niego. 

I dla Michała jest to więcej, niż kiedykolwiek oczekiwał. 

" _Bo wszystko nic i pusty śmiech_

_Gdy się przybywa z dali"_


	2. Ktoś nie śpi, aby spać mógł ktoś

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Podczas "Krainy kangurów", na samym początku wyprawy.

To był beznadziejny pomysł, dawać Tomkowi własną kajutę na statku.

Wilmowski był pewien tego już w pierwszą noc, którą spędził prawie całą na korytarzu, łażąc bez celu i wyłamując palce, wciąż zerkając na zamknięte drzwi.

Drugą starał się spać. Skończyło się tak samo. Trzecią... 

Trzecią przesiedział po prostu przed drzwiami kajuty syna.

I choć ślad rozsądku wciąż powtarzał mu z uporem, że Tomek nie zniknie, słaby, ludzi umysł zafiksował się na tej jednej myśli.  
I nic nie mogło go przekonać.

Zgarbiony, opierał głowę o framugę i tak po prostu siedział, z przymkniętymi oczami. 

Kroki usłyszał od razu.

Natychmiast zerwał się na równe nogi, chwytając za rewolwer, którego nie odpiął od paska odkąd w ogóle wsiedli na statek.

Mimo mroku od razu rozpoznał sylwetkę, która zawahała się w pół kroku ku niemu, unosząc dłonie powoli.

Puścił broń, oddychając głęboko.

\- Wystraszyłem cię? - cichy, tak dobrze znajomy głos brzmiał jakoś nienaturalnie łagodnie w tym mroku.

Andrzej nie miał siły kłamać. Krótko skinął głową, bez większego przejęcia.

Przez chwilę miał nadzieję, że to wystarczy.

Ale Smuga podszedł ku niemu powoli, przyglądając się uważnie napiętej wciąż nerwowo postaci przyjaciela.

W ciemności Wilmowski widział tylko jego oczy i zarys twarzy, ale wyraźnie wyczytał z nich nieme pytania.

Wstrząsnął głową. 

\- Nie śpisz? - spytał cicho.

Smuga stał już krok od niego, uważnie mu się przyglądając. Powoli pokręcił głową.

\- Ty też. Czemu?

\- Tak... tak jakoś, po prostu, może przez pełnię czy coś... - niepewnie mruknął Wilmowski, machnąwszy ręką - A ty?

Nie otrzymał odpowiedzi od razu. Bardzo powoli dłoń wysunęła się ku niemu, opierając same końce palców na jego barku.

Andrzej zacisnął szczęki.  
On sam czuł nader wyraźnie, jak coś w nim się trzęsie.

Jeśli jednak Smuga też to wyczuł, nie okazał po sobie reakcji. Łagodnie oparł dłoń na jego ramieniu, odwracając go powoli w bok, w głąb korytarza.

Wilmowski spojrzał na niego z niezrozumieniem.

\- Lepiej nie gadajmy tutaj. Niech choć niektórzy śpią - wyjaśnił cicho Smuga, zerkając na drzwi do kajuty Tomka.

Przez chwilę Wilmowski nie był w stanie oderwać od nich oczu, nie drgnął z miejsca.

Łagodny, spokojnie kategoryczny ruch popchnął go za ramię o jeden krok.

Ocknął się, odwrócił wzrok od drzwi i usilnie tłumiąc wszelkie emocje, ruszył koło niego ku stołówce, która w środku nocy była całkowicie pusta.

Smuga nie odezwał się ani raz, dopóki nie zamknął drzwi za nimi. Zerknął tylko, jak Wilmowski usiadł cicho na samym skraju ławy, jakby szykował się do ucieczki w każdej chwili.

\- Napijesz się czegoś? - spytał go cicho. 

Pokręcił głową od razu, opanował już jednak na tyle dawny strach, by teraz odezwać się niemal naturalnym tonem:

\- A ty czemu nie śpisz?

\- Stare dzieje - Smuga skrzywił się lekko, ignorując wcześniejszą odmowę, zajął się zrobieniem herbaty.

Wilmowski przyłapał się na tym, że wodzi za nim spojrzeniem, czekając na dalsze słowa. W końcu spytał cicho:

\- Co konkretnie?

\- Śnieżyca w Andach - w głosie Smugi nie było większego przejęcia tą kwestią.

\- Mhm. Chcesz o tym pogadać? 

\- Dziękuję, ale poradziłem sobie z tym już jakiś czas temu. Co prawda to niezbyt przyjemne, budzić się z przekonaniem, że dusisz się śniegiem i nie masz jak walczyć o oddech, ale już sobie radzę - Smuga nie podniósł na niego wzroku, gdy spytał równie spokojnym, łagodnym tonem - A ty? 

\- Ja? 

\- Chcesz pogadać? 

Wilmowski chciał tylko jednego. Spokoju.

Pokręcił więc głową od razu, nie patrząc na niego. Nie uniósł wzroku, dopóki nie usłyszał, jak przyjaciel usiadł obok. 

Nie otrzymał żadnych pytań. 

Długą chwilę po prostu w ciszy patrzył jak gorąca herbata paruje na blacie przed nim. Smuga nie nic mówił, też tak po prostu obok siedział.

Przez jakiś czas zadawało mu się nawet, że nie powiedzą już nic do siebie. Że będą tak po prostu siedzieć w środku nocy, bo żaden z nich nie chce rozmawiać, czemu nie śpi.   
A potem Smuga odezwał się cicho, bardzo ostrożnie dobierając słowa. 

\- Andrzeju... - poczekał, aż spojrzenie uniesie się na niego - Ty wiesz, że Tomkowi nic nie grozi na statku, tak? Tutaj, z nami, jest zupełnie bezpieczny. 

Wilmowski odwrócił znów wzrok. Ciężko westchnął, machinalnie kiwając głową. 

\- Wiem. 

\- I on, i ty też. 

\- To też wiem. 

\- Nikt ci go nie zabierze, jeśli na chwilę spuścisz go z oka. To nie jest sen. Nawet jeśli zaśniesz, obudzisz się dokładnie tutaj, na "Aligatorze", a twój syn nadal będzie tutaj, nadal będzie gadał jak nakręcona katarynka i nie da ci minuty spokoju za dnia. 

Wilmowski nie miał pojęcia, skąd przyjaciel wie, co dzieje się w jego głowie. Nie odezwał się nadal, pokiwał tylko głową bez większego sensu. 

Czuł na sobie zatroskane, uważne spojrzenie. 

Ale nic nie powiedział. 

\- To, czego się boisz, nigdy się nie wydarzy. Nie dopuścimy do tego. Ty nie dopuścisz, ja nie dopuszczę, nawet bosman też nie pozwoli, by cokolwiek spotkało tego chłopca. 

\- Ja wiem... - odparł cicho Wilmowski. 

Dłoń powoli oparła się o jego bark, dosuwając mu plecy do ściany.   
Andrzej oparł głowę o deski, nie myśląc nawet, jaki cel jest w tym ruchu.   
Smuga wciąż trzymał go za ramię. 

\- Więc odpocznij - szepnął łagodnie.

I choć Wilmowski chciał mu wyjaśnić, że do jasnej cholery nie jest po prostu w stanie, nie miał na to siły.

Coś jednak musiało w nim dać do zrozumienia podróżnikowi, czego się boi, bo Smuga zapewnił go jeszcze ciszej i bardziej kojąco:

\- Teraz ja będę pełnił straż. Jestem tutaj. Wziąłem broń. I ty, i Tomek jesteście zupełnie bezpieczni. Możesz odpocząć, Andrzeju, naprawdę. 

I chyba właśnie wtedy Wilmowski stracił ten żelazny upór w czuwaniu. Było coś pełnego pewności w tym głosie, coś tak bezpiecznie szczerego... 

Sięgnął na swój bark i odczepił jego dłoń od swojego ramienia. Po to, by objąć ją palcami i mocno zamknąć w uścisku. 

Napotkał odpowiedź. 

Zamknął oczy, wiedząc tak bardzo dobrze, że trzyma za rękę żywego, prawdziwego człowieka i to wszystko dzieje się naprawdę. 

Nie pamiętał, czy Smuga powiedział do niego cokolwiek więcej. 

  
****  
  
Bosman Nowicki bardzo rzadko dziwił się otaczającym go światem. 

A jednak zastygł w zupełnym zdumieniu w progu stołówki, gdy miał nadzieję być pierwszym człowiekiem w tamtej przestrzeni, skutkiem czego zapewnić sobie śniadanie jeszcze przed tym właściwym. 

Zmarszczył lekko brwi. 

Wilmowski spał na ławie, skulony pod nie swoją kurtką, z głową opartą na kolanach Smugi. 

Bosman uśmiechnął się do swoich myśli, gdy zbliżył się powoli ku nim. 

Błędnie jednak założył, że oparty o ścianę Smuga śpi także. 

Niemal krzyknął odruchowo, gdy bez żadnego uprzedzenia w jego stronę zwrócił się ciemny wylot lufy rewolweru. 

\- Do stu zdechłych wielorybów! - warknął, cofając się od razu o kilka kroków. 

Smuga tylko trochę uniósł powieki. 

Lufą wskazał drzwi. 

Nie wyglądał jakby żartował, więc bosman szybko stwierdził, że w sumie to na śniadanie może poczekać. 

Wycofał się, nie odrywając wzroku od wciąż uniesionej broni. 

Zamknął za sobą drzwi i dopiero wtedy odetchnął głęboko. 

\- Tfu, ten to umie człowieka z rana obudzić - prychnął z urazą w głosie. 

Młody marynarz, który zajrzał za nim do jadalni, bo chyba liczył na podobnie wczesny posiłek, od razu zerknął na bosmana z niezrozumieniem. 

\- Nie budzimy ich? 

\- Chcesz, bratku, to sam ich budź. Ja Smugi wkurzać nie mam zamiaru. Jeden pępek mi wystarczy, a w głowie ósmy otwór niepotrzebny - parsknął Tadek na to. 

Smugę obudziła do końca właśnie ta rozmowa. Powoli przypomniał sobie wszystko. 

Odłożył rewolwer na stół, zerknął na śpiącego. Wilmowski mocno trzymał jego dłoń, odkąd tylko zamknął oczy. 

Podróżnik uśmiechnął się słabo, poprawił swoją kurtkę na jego ramionach. 

\- Śpij, jestem tutaj. 

Chyba właśnie znalazł całkiem niezły sposób, by pomóc mu w walce z cieniami przeszłości.


	3. Tygrys, Tygrys!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Także "Kraina kangurów", mniej więcej zaraz po "Ktoś nie śpi, aby spać mógł ktoś"

\- Przy okazji popłynie z wami tygrys.

\- Tygrys? - nikt chyba nie spodziewał się pytania ze strony któregoś z łowców, bo Hakenbeck uniósł lekko brwi.

\- Tak. Tygrys bengalski. Czy to problem?

Wilmowski zwrócił wzrok na przyjaciela, nie do końca pewien, czemu ten właściwie się odezwał.

Ale Smuga od razu pokręcił głową.

\- W żadnym razie. Po prostu dotąd była mowa tylko o słoniu.

\- Słoń też będzie.

\- A, rozumiem.

Nie powiedział nic więcej.

Mimo to Wilmowski zmarszczył brwi, wyłapując zimny, sztuczny spokój w całej postawie przyjaciela.

Smuga nie chciał brać tygrysa na statek. Do tego nie trzeba było mieć doktoratu, by to wyczytać z jego miny. 

Ale nie powiedział już nic. 

Tylko jakimś nieobecnym, wyzutym z emocji wzrokiem patrzył na tygrysa odkąd tylko ten dotarł do nich. 

Co jednak przeraziło Andrzeja najbardziej, to fakt, że tą bezzasadną wrogość zdawał się podzielać także ów tygrys. 

Wielkie, pręgowane cielsko spinało się w gniewie. Głuchy charkot brzmiał gdzieś na dnie wielkiej piersi. 

Podróżnik stał kilka kroków od klatki i patrzył wprost na obnażane groźnie kły tygrysa. Wielki kot plątał się po zamknięciu niespokojnie, drażniony chyba samym spojrzeniem Smugi. 

Wilmowski powoli podszedł bliżej.

Ale zatrzymał się, gdy Smuga nagle otrząsnąwszy się z zadumy, także ruszył ku klatce. Podchodził powoli, ze wzrokiem utkiwonym w kulącej się gniewnie masie mięśni widocznej pod pregowaną sierścią. 

Nagle spojrzał tygrysowi prosto w oczy.   
Z rykiem wściekłości tygrys skoczył ku kracie. 

Smuga nie odskoczył. Patrzył na niego spokojnie, może nawet zbyt spokojnie, by było to normalne. 

Powoli pokręcił głową. 

\- Nie lubię cię - mruknął cicho do rzucającego się po klatce tygrysa - I ty to dobrze wiesz, prawda? 

Głuchy charkot na dnie gardła zwierzęcia. 

Smuga uśmiechnął się gorzko.

\- No właśnie. Więc nie dawaj mi lepiej powodu, bym ci to pokazał. Dobra? Ten jeden rejs bądź grzecznym, krwiożerczym kotkiem, co ty na to? 

Tygrys miotał ogonem po ziemi, napinając mięśnie. Bezustannie wpatrywał się w podróżnika, ukazując zęby w ryku. 

Smuga powoli skinął głową. 

\- Dobrze, że rozumiesz. 

Wilmowski chciał coś powiedzieć, chciał się wtrącić, może uprzejmie zwrócić uwagę, że ktoś cholera słyszy tę dość dziwną rozmowę i jest cholernie przerażony jej abstrakcyjnością. 

Nie zdążył. 

Ze statku przybiegł przejęty Tomek, który od razu zaintrygował się tygrysem. 

Andrzej patrzył na ich rozmowę przez chwilę, nim poszedł pomóc w załadunku. 

****

\- Woda uszkodziła iluminator w kajucie z tygrysem! 

Jeśli istniał ktokolwiek bardziej od nich przejęty całą tą sytuacją, mógł to być tylko tygrys. 

Rzucał się na pręty klatki nieprzerwanie, ryczał, usiłował sięgnąć pazurami i kłami ludzi, który nota bene starali się nieść mu pomoc. Wściekłe zwierzę walczyło do utraty sił, by móc rozerwać ich wszystkich na strzępy. 

Jednak to był przecież tylko tygrys. Nie myślał po ludzku, nie mógł rozumieć, że ma do wyboru pomoc przenoszących go ludzi albo utopienie się w niewyobrażalnej masie wody, uderzającej z cyklonem w cały statek.

To był tylko tygrys.   
Nie można było od niego oczekiwać współpracy. 

I dlatego Wilmowski z jakimś niepokojem wyłapał zimną złość w głosie Smugi, gdy ten pochylił się nad klatką i warknął do zwierzęcia:

\- Dla mnie, to mógłbyś tam zostać, proszę bardzo! 

Smuga nie mówił takim tonem nawet do ludzi, których nie chciał zabić. A co dopiero do zwierząt, które jawnie cenił bardziej niż hałaśliwy, wiecznie zawracający mu głowę gatunek homo sapiens. 

Wilmowski niepewnie stuknął go palcami w ramię.

Spojrzenie zwróciło się na niego gwałtownie, jakby właśnie wkurzył i tak już zirytowanego drapieżnika. 

Ale wzrok Smugi znacznie złagodniał, gdy poczuł wyczekujące niezrozumienie w spojrzeniu przyjaciela. 

Uniósł pytająco brwi. 

\- Powinieneś coś odpocząć - uznał cicho Wilmowski, oceniwszy rozdrażnienie podróżnika jako wynik zmęczenia.

Smuga chyba to zrozumiał, bo spokojniej odetchnął i pokręcił głową. 

\- Nie, nic mi nie jest. 

\- Mimo wszystko - z łagodnym uporem odparł Wilmowski. 

Widział wyraźnie jak przyjaciel się zawahał, nim pokręcił znów głową. 

\- Jest dobrze, poważnie. Muszę dopilnować, żeby tygrys się uspokoił. 

\- Nie znam się na tresurze kotowatych, ale warcząc na niego raczej niewiele zdziałasz. 

Zirytowane spojrzenie znów wróciło na niego. 

\- No to co mam niby zrobić? 

\- Odpocząć. Dać tygrysowi i sobie czas. Niech uspokoi się tym, że nikt nie będzie przy nim. A tobie naprawdę przyda się sen. 

\- Poważnie, Andrzeju, nic mi nie jest - westchnął w odpowiedzi, starając się uciąć dyskusję. 

\- Więc czemu jesteś wściekły? - spytał cicho Wilmowski, patrząc na niego spokojnie. 

\- Ja wcale nie... - urwał i odetchnął głęboko, gdy sam wyłapał w swoim głosie jawny gniew. 

Wstał od klatki i po prostu sobie poszedł. 

Wilmowski zerknął na Tadka jakby się upewniał. Ten uniósł dłoń na znak, że ogarnia naprawy i zamknięcie kajut. 

Więc geograf wyszedł za Smugą. Na całe szczęście ten nie próbował przed nim uciekać, po prostu oparł się o ścianę korytarza i z kamienną miną gapił się w ścianę. 

Andrzej ocenił uważnie jak spięty był, tak bardzo podobny w tamtej chwili do zamkniętego w klatce tygrysa. 

\- Powiesz mi? - spytał spokojnie, podchodząc do niego bez pośpiechu. 

Smuga zerknął na niego szybko. Wzruszył ramionami. 

\- Nie ma nic do mówienia. 

\- Mhm. 

Świadome wyrażanie emocji przez tego człowieka było wprost proporcjonalnie wielkie co wylewność stołu albo wieszaka na broń. 

Ale do tego Wilmowski już się przyzwyczaił.

Nauczył się patrzyć szerzej, nie tylko na ten skrawek siebie, jaki Smuga prezentował chcąc niechcąc otoczeniu. 

I dlatego widział wtedy wyraźnie, że przyjaciel jest już nie tyle zły, co zmęczony tym wszystkim i ma serdecznie dosyć wszystkiego wokoło. 

\- Rozumiem - orzekł cicho - Pomożesz mi z mapami, czy kładziesz się spać?

Smuga spojrzał na niego już mniej wrogo. Zmusił się nawet do miernego uśmiechu.

\- Pomogę, jasne.

Czasami Wilmowski sam się sobie dziwił, że zdołał wymyślić tyle sposobów, by pomóc komuś, kto się przed każdą formą pomocy bronił rękami i nogami.

Zabrał go więc ze sobą, zaczynając temat, który odpychał daleko na bok wszystko, co wiązało się z jakimkolwiek tygrysem.

Smuga przestał być kłębkiem nerwów, nawet się trochę rozluźnił, gdy rozmowa zeszła na Tomka i plany dalszych wypraw.

O tygrysa Wilmowski go nie zapytał.

Miał bowiem wrażenie, że i tak nie dowiedziałby się prawdy, gdyby go zmuszał do zwierzeń.

Uniósł wzrok znad stołu zaskoczony, gdy Smuga przerwał ciszę jakoś nad ranem już, mówiąc bez większego przejęcia:

\- Nienawidzę tygrysów.

\- Rozumiem - ostrożnie skinął głową. 

\- Tak? 

\- Tak, każdy z nas czegoś lub kogoś nie lubi, to normalne i... 

\- Nie rozumiesz - zawyrokował wobec tego Smuga cicho. 

Jego dłoń machinalnie stukała rysikiem o blat, jakby starał się zamaskować jej drżenie. Wilmowski raz jeszcze przyjrzał mu się uważnie. 

\- Dlaczego ich nienawidzisz? 

\- Bo choć wiem, że to bez sensu, to... - urwał, machnął ręką, kończąc tym samym temat. 

Wilmowski nie nalegał. Patrzył na niego po prostu, w cierpliwej ciszy czekając na dalsze słowa. 

\- Nigdy nie ocaliłem wszystkich - syknął wreszcie Smuga, jeszcze szybciej i silniej stukając o blat stołu - Zawsze ktoś został. Zawsze. Nieważne, jak prowadziłbym polowanie, zawsze kogoś zeżarł ten pieprzony tygrys. 

Rysik się złamał. Ukruszony grafit plamił nerwowo zawartą dłoń. 

Smuga odetchnął głęboko, pokręcił głową. 

\- Bez sensu. 

\- Ten tygrys jest w klatce. I nikomu nie zagraża. 

\- Wiem, cholera. 

\- Może po prostu spróbuj nie spędzać z nim czasu? - podsunął cicho Wilmowski - Wiesz, daj sobie czas i... i po prostu odpuść sobie. Tygrysem zajmie się kto inny. 

\- Nie. 

\- Janku. 

\- Chcę z tym wreszcie wygrać... z tym czymś, co właśnie widzisz. To jest bez sensu i ja to wiem, mój mózg to wie, więc czemu do jasnej cholery...

Wilmowski sięgnął nad stołem i mocno zamknął dłoń na zaciskającej się teraz kurczowo ręce. 

Pokręcił powoli głową. 

\- To nie jest bez sensu - odparł bardzo powoli. 

Smuga oddychał wolniej, utkwił wzrok w nim, jakby zapomniał o brutalnym zaciskaniu ręki, by uspokoić jej drżenie. 

\- To jest w porządku - powtórzył Wilmowski łagodnie - Nie znosisz tygrysów, to jest w porządku. Ja nie znoszę huku z zaskoczenia albo myśli, że mogę was stracić. To też jest w porządku. 

\- Hm. 

\- Tak? Sam mówiłeś, że to zrozumiałe. Mówiłeś, że rozumiesz. Że przy mnie jesteś. Kłamałeś wtedy? 

\- Nie. 

\- No to moim zdaniem te dwie chwile niewiele się od siebie różnią. To jest w porządku. A teraz puść resztki tego rysika, siadaj i opowiedz mi więcej o tygrysach, które dotąd spotkałeś. 

\- Nie ma o czym... 

\- Janku - dłoń zawarła się mocniej - Proszę. Dla mnie. Nie chcesz robić tego dla siebie, to nie rób. Nie zmuszam cię. Ale powiedz mi to dla mnie. Żebym po prostu wiedział. Dobrze? 

Zmęczone spojrzenie zwróciło się na niego. Smuga z rezygnacją skinął głową. 

\- Myślisz, że jak powiesz, że to dla ciebie, to zgodzę się na wszystko?

Wilmowski uśmiechnął się do niego łagodnie. 

\- Tak właśnie myślę. 

I wiedział, dobrze wiedział, że ma rację. 

****

Gdy rankiem Smuga wyszedł z nieswojej kajuty, nie czuł prawie wcale zmęczenia, choć przegadali całą noc. 

Nie czuł też gniewu na tygrysa. 

Z jakimś spokojem, powoli szedł do kajuty przy kotłowni, bez pośpiechu czy nerwowego napiniania mięśni. 

Specjalnie zostawił broń u Wilmowskiego. 

Chciał coś sprawdzić. 

Zupełnie nieuzbrojony, zawahał się jeszcze na krok przed kajutą. 

Coś go tknęło. 

Przez chwilę miał wrażenie, że mignęła mu przed oczami wykrzywiona w agonalnym grymasie twarz przewodnika, zabitego tyle lat temu przez tygrysa. 

Przez może jedno uderzenie serca stara blizna po pazurach zapulsowała bólem. 

Tygrys zawsze znalazł sposób, by go zaatakować i kogoś zabić. 

Zawsze. 

_Czemu dziś miałoby_ _być inaczej?_ \- pojawił się niechciany szept na dnie umysłu. 

Odegnał do siebie tę myśl, sięgając do klamki szybkim, pewnym ruchem. 

Ten tygrys był w klatce i nie mógł nic nikomu zrobić. 

Należało go uspokoić po nocnym cyklonie i akcji z iluminatorem. 

Tak. 

Należało zamknąć nareszcie rozdział z cholernym tygrysem bengalskim.


	4. Na szlak moich blizn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Podczas "Tomek na tropach Yeti"  
> (Można uznać za połączone z "Poznaj moją rodzinę".)

\- Nie czerpiemy radości z polowań na zwierzęta, naszym zadaniem jest złowić je żywe – starał się dyplomatycznie wybronić Wilmowski, gdy z ust maharani padła propozycja udziału łowców w polowaniu na tygrysy razem z dworskimi myśliwymi.

\- Tak też odrzekł nam szikar Smuga – maharani wydawała się nieco rozbawiona zgodnością przybyłych zza oceanu obcych.

Wilmowski siłą woli tylko opanował zirytowany syk niedowierzania: _„Czy wyście cholera naprawdę chcieli go wysłać na tygrysy?! I dziwicie się, że odmówił!?”_

Opanował jednak frustrację. Kątem oka dostrzegł, że Tomek nieco pobladł na wzmiankę o polowaniu na tygrysy. Nie wydawał się też zbyt entuzjastycznie nastawiony do kolejnego pomysłu księżnej Alwaru.  


\- Możecie wobec tego złowić nam żywego tygrysa, sahibie.

\- Nie przybyliśmy tutaj łowić żadnych zwierząt, wasza wysokość – odezwał się ku zdumieniu ojca bardzo spokojnym, ale też wyzutym z fałszywej uprzejmości głosem – Przybyliśmy po przyjaciela. Jeśli go tutaj nie ma, ruszymy dalej.   


Wilmowski uciszył syna spojrzeniem. Ale Tomek nie okazał skruchy, spokojnie zniósł utkwione w nim oczy wszystkich zebranych.

\- To zrozumiałe – maharani przyglądała się najmłodszemu łowcy z niekrytą ciekawością – Czy jednak nie ty cieszysz się sławą utalentowanego zaklinacza i odkrywcy rządnego przygód, młody sahibie? – spytała z lekkim uśmiechem.

\- Niekiedy – odparł Tomek spokojnie – Gdy czas mi na to pozwala.

Wilmowski nie opanował już karcącego syku:

\- Potrzebujemy ich pomocy, pamiętaj.

\- Ale no dobrze chłopak gada! – odsyknął od razu Nowicki.

\- Ty się, Tadziu, nie odzywaj lepiej. Oni nas testują. Wszyscy tutaj są na każdy rozkaz księżnej. Jeśli się zbuntujemy…

\- Sahibie – maharani wydawała się widzieć tylko Tomka – Czy nie chcesz polować na tygrysa?

\- Nie, pani. 

\- Czemu? – zdumiała się jawnie – Czyż przed chwilą nie pokazałeś na jaguarze, jak wielki dar posiadasz?

Tomek zawahał się tylko na chwilę, nim odparł spokojnie:

\- Tygrys bengalski był pierwszą istotą, która nieomal pozbawiła mnie życia, gdy miałem czternaście lat. Szikar Smuga był tam wtedy ze mną. Myślę, że obaj mamy prawo nie lubić polowań na tygrysy. 

\- Czy łowca może bać się zwierzyny?

\- Zaręczam wam, pani, że gdyby jakiś tygrys zagroził mi lub mej rodzinie, zabiłbym go bez trudu – odparł sucho Tomek – Ale wybaczcie, pani, nikt z nas nie będzie czerpał przyjemności z łapania tygrysów dla waszego kaprysu w chwili, gdy wszyscy niepokoimy się o jednego z nas. 

Wilmowski już widział oczyma wyobraźni pierwszy wyrok śmierci poprzez rozstrzelanie na trzech intruzach z angielskimi paszportami za obrazę majestatu władcy Alwaru.  
Tymczasem maharani patrzyła na Tomka z niemniejszym niż dotąd zaciekawieniem. Powoli skinęła głową.

\- Zadziwiasz nas, sahibie. 

Tomek skłonił się lekko.

\- Przepraszam, jeśli były to słowa zbyt mocne.

\- W żadnym razie – maharani spojrzała po reszcie łowców, uśmiechnęła się lekko i orzekła – Fascynującym jest spotkać rodzinę szikara Smugi, naprawdę. Możecie być pewni otrzymania pomocy z naszej strony i naszego brata.

Uwadze Tomka nie uszło, że maharani po pierwsze nawet nie skonsultowała swej oceny z mężem, a po drugie nie uznała za stosowne zwrócić się do kierownika wyprawy.   
Dopiero w następnej chwili spojrzała wprost na Wilmowskiego.

\- Wasz syn będzie wspaniałym dyplomatą, sahibie – skwitowała, kończąc rozmowę – Choć przyznać muszę, że w pierwszej chwili myślałam, że posiada on więcej twoich cech… a jednak.

I w tejże chwili Tomek zrozumiał, że słowo „wasz” zostało po angielsku użyte w liczbie mnogiej. Zerknął na księżną raz jeszcze.  
Teraz wydała mu się kobietą nader spostrzegawczą. Albo może po prostu wiedziała więcej, niż mówiła, że wie…?  
Tak czy inaczej skłonił się głęboko, dziękując za obietnicę pomocy. Naprawdę lepiej się poczuł z myślą, że nie każą im tracić czasu, sił i nerwów na ganianie po dżungli dla ichniejszego widzimisię. 

Wilmowski posłał mu grobowe spojrzenie, ledwie wyszli z pałacu.

Tomek zrobił niewinną minę i rozłożył ręce.

\- No co?

\- No nic – westchnął Andrzej ciężko – Ile razy wam można mówić, co? Jeden gada, reszta gęba na kłódkę.

\- Ja byłem cicho! – zauważył od razu Tadek.

\- I dzięki ci wielkie!

\- A ja wybawiłem nas od polowania…

\- Ryzykując.

\- Tato – Tomek wzniósł oczy do nieba – Ja nie mam już pięciu lat, pamiętasz? Nic mi nie będzie.

Wilmowski nie odpowiedział mu wtedy już nijak.

Za jego plecami bosman złowił spojrzenie Tomka. Szybko pokręcił głową, wskazując wzrokiem geografa.   
Chłopak lekko się stropił i nie drążył już tematu martwienia się o niego na każdym kroku, jakby wszystko chciało go zabić.

W nocy nie spał.   
Widział też wyraźnie, że jego ojciec zamiast odpocząć choć trochę, siedział przy drzwiach do pokoju ze sztucerem pod ręką i czuwał w milczeniu całą noc.

To była pierwsza chwila, gdy Tomek zdał sobie sprawę, że choćby miał i czterdzieści lat, największym lękiem jego ojca zawsze będzie wizja utraty go na zawsze. Że każdym swym zniknięciem tylko go w tym utwierdza. Że każdy jeden raz Wilmowski nie wie, czy los pozwoli mu znów go odszukać, odzyskać po latach, zatrzymać przy sobie…

Drugiej nocy w myśliwskiej chacie przy pałacu, Tomek wstał także i dosiadł się do ojca w progu pokoju. 

Wilmowski uniósł brwi.

\- Nie możesz spać?

\- Pełnisz wartę drugą noc, tato, zamieńmy się.

\- Nie po to trzymam wartę, by pozwolić ci ją przejąć – zaśmiał się cicho ojciec – Wyśpij się, Tomku, jutro po uroczystości ma przybyć do nas obiecana pomoc. 

\- A ty nie będziesz spał?

\- Nie jestem zmęczony.

\- Tu nic nam nie grozi – zauważył Tomek cicho – Z resztą pan bosman śpi przy wejściu, cokolwiek wlazłoby do chaty, musiałoby go zjeść najpierw, a to zajęłoby jakieś pół roku.

Wilmowski słabo się uśmiechnął, pokiwał głową.

\- Masz rację, jesteśmy tutaj bezpieczni. Więc idź spać.

\- A ty? – Tomek uniósł brwi – Nie pójdziesz spać, póki go nie odszukamy?

Wilmowski z wahaniem wzruszył ramionami.

\- Aż tak to może nie…

Tomek uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- To zróbmy tak… ja dam słowo, że nigdzie sobie nie pójdę, nie wymknę się, nie wpakuję w nic, nie zniknę… a ty pójdziesz spać, dobrze?

\- Co ci się tak nagle zebrało na wyganianie mnie do spania, hm? – Wilmowski obrzucił syna uważnym spojrzeniem.

\- To, że widzę, że jesteś zmęczony. I się martwisz. I ja tez się martwię. O was obu. O wszystkich. O pana bosmana też, bo przestał chrapać… czyli albo się udusił, albo…

\- Albo się obaj zamkniecie, albo idę spać na ganek – burknął zza cienkiej ściany wspomniany.

\- Ha! By sobie pan pospał iście po królewsku z tymi małpami wokoło! – zaśmiał się Tomek na to.

\- Andrzeju, ucisz tego smarkacza i sam też idźże spać, albo was obu zaknebluję! I powiem Smudze, że obaj nie spaliście całą wyprawę! Ciekawe, kto wtedy będzie się śmiał!

Wilmowski skrył uśmiech, powoli skinął głową Tomkowi.

\- Idźmy spać, nim bosman postanowi sobie spełnić groźbę.

\- Święte słowa! – padł zmęczony głos.

Tomek pokiwał radośnie głową, chowając się pod koc. Zerknął jeszcze na ojca i uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Nigdzie się nie wybieram – zapewnił i z radością ujrzał, jak spojrzenie Wilmowskiego znacznie złagodniało.

\- To dobrze. Bo nie wiem, co bym bez ciebie zrobił – odparł cicho geograf, też porzucając wachtę przy drzwiach.

Tomek uśmiechnął się ponownie. 

Czyli drugiego też zdołał rozgryźć… ha, no powinien opatentować metody odkrywania u dorosłych, milczących ludzi tego, czego sami sobie nawet nie mówią.

****

\- Jesteś… tu…

Chłodna dłoń odszukała zniszczoną, poranioną rękę, okryła ją troskliwie palcami i ścisnęła zapewniająco.

\- Jestem. I ty też tutaj jesteś. 

\- Tutaj…?

\- Hemis. Jesteś w Hemis. W Indiach. Udzielono ci politycznego azylu. Jesteś bezpieczny.

\- Indie…

\- Tak, jesteś w Indiach.

\- Śnieg…? 

\- To nie śnieg, to koc. Jesteś w klasztorze. Pod dachem. Tutaj już nie ma śniegu. Nie w środku. 

\- Śnieg jest… wszędzie…

Smuga uśmiechnął się słabo, mocniej objął dłoń brata i powoli pokręcił głową.

\- Nie. Są krańce świata, gdzie nie ma go nigdy.

\- Tak… - wyczerpany gorączką Michał nie miał siły myśleć.

Chłodna dłoń oparła się o jego czoło. Próbował złapać ją drugą ręką. Smuga powoli wyszedł na przeciw chwiejnemu, niezdarnemu ruchowi, ukrył obie jego ręce w swoich. Starał się zignorować to, jak wyraźnie czuł na wychudzonych nadgarstkach blizny po kajdanach.

\- Tak, są takie miejsca – powtórzył cicho – Zabiorę cię tam, jak wyzdrowiejesz. Tam jest ciepło, bardzo ciepło. 

\- Ciepło – głos Michała był tak słaby, że Smuga odczytał to jedno słowo tylko z ruchu warg.

\- Tak. Ciepło. Spodoba ci się tam, zobaczysz. Tylko musisz nabrać sił, bo to daleko. Ale nabierzesz… wyzbierasz się… tylko śpij już, śpij, dobrze?

Michał słabo skinął głową, ciężkie powieki znów opadły.  
Ale coś jeszcze nie dawało mu spokoju.

\- Janek…? – spytał cicho po bardzo długiej chwili.

\- Jestem, jestem cały czas – od razu dłonie zawarły się mocniej.

\- Tam nie ma…

\- Tak, czego nie ma? – Smuga pochylił się do niego, tłumiąc rozdzierające poczucie bezsilności, gdy patrzył na trawionego maligną, wyniszczonego brata.

\- Krat…

\- Krat?

\- Tak… czy tam… nie ma krat…?

Z rozgryzionej wargi Smugi spłynęła powoli strużka krwi. Z trudem, szorstko chwycił powietrze w płuca. Mocniej jeszcze objął jego dłonie i pokręcił głową wręcz z rozpaczą.

\- Nie ma. Już nie ma nigdzie. Nigdy nie będzie. Już nie… jesteś… jesteś już wolnym człowiekiem, Michał, zawsze będziesz… obiecuję. To już koniec… już nikt nigdy… - jego głos urwał się, załamał i przeszedł w zduszony syk.

Michał chyba tego nie zrozumiał. Uśmiechnął się tylko lekko, ze szczerą radością. Ten mały błysk rozciągnął woskową z wysiłku i dawnego cierpienia twarz.  
Nic więcej nie powiedział, odpłynął w sen z tą jedną myślą, że jest już wolny… że to się już nigdy nie powtórzy.

Smuga siedział przy nim skulony, wciąż trzymając jego dłonie w swoich i powtarzając potem już tylko samemu sobie, w myśli, cicho, z żalem pomieszanym z radością to jedno małe słowo.  
_„Wolny”_

****  
  
_„Wolny”_ – to słowo napełnia go jakimś spokojem, gdy budzi się z majaków kilka dni później.

Jest wolny. Jest wolnym, cholera jasna, zupełnie wolnym człowiekiem. 

Uśmiecha się, tłumiąc dziecięcy wybuch radości, gdy przy posłaniu znajduje dopiero co wyrobiony paszport na własne nazwisko. 

Smuga śpi obok, zwinięty w kulkę pod kocem i dla pewności trzyma go za przedramię, by mieć cały czas świadomość, że to wszystko dzieje się naprawdę.  
Jest wolnym człowiekiem.

 _„To już koniec…”_ – powtarza sam sobie w myśli, gdy siedząc w Hemis patrzy na stare blizny, schowane pod rękawami swetra.  
Już koniec, już nigdy, już dosyć.

Jest wolny.

Tak wolno, tak ciężko znów zaczyna chodzić, tłumiąc wrzaski bólu, gdy zmusza niemal odmrożone mięśnie do wysiłku.

Jest wolnym człowiekiem, gdy powoli, opierając się o ścianę chodzi krużgankami klasztoru. Ma prawo, by tak iść. 

Nie potrafi opanować uśmiechu, gdy widzi jak przejęty swą nową rolą jest Janek. Jak mu pomaga. Jak nagle nie ma w nim ani śladu po kimś, kto nie potrafił nawet wysłuchać drugiej osoby.

Zaczyna pytać dość szybko.

Choć na początku Smuga ucieka od tych pytań, z czasem wyjawia mu po kawałku opowieść o swoim nowym życiu. Boi się. I Michał wie to doskonale, gdy na pytania o jego dom, otrzymuje bardzo niezręczne wzruszenie ramionami.

\- Jesteś wolnym człowiekiem – mówi mu w końcu, gdy idą bardzo powoli krużgankiem – Moim bratem. Moim wolnym bratem. Nie wiem, kto mógłby mieć coś do tego, jak żyjesz. Ale jakby ktoś miał, to dasz mi znać… dawno nie strzelałem, ale myślę, że niedługo przypomnę sobie wszystko.

Smuga uśmiecha się do niego jakoś zagadkowo, nie mówi wtedy wprost co go bawi w tych słowach.

Ale Michał domyśla się sam…

Coś przykuwa jego uwagę, jakiś drobny szczegół rzuca się w oczy, w chwili, gdy do celi wsuwa się pochód mnichów. Jeden z idących nie jest mnichem, nie jest nawet dorosłym człowiekiem.

To chłopiec o płowej czuprynie, który zrywa z głowy czapę i z radością, w której brzmi nuta strachu, krzyczy na cały głos:

\- To ja, Tomek! Nie poznajesz mnie, tato?!

I wtedy Michał już wie, czego mu dotąd nie powiedziano.

W milczeniu patrzy, jak mała cela napełnia się gwarem, gdy ładują mu się do niej obcy ludzie, którzy chyba tak jakby są już jego rodziną. 

Chyba są…  
Takie odnosi wrażenie, gdy patrzy jak Andrzej Wilmowski zamyka w ciasnym uścisku jego brata i szepcze z tak szczerą ulgą:

\- Nigdy więcej… nigdy więcej mi tak nie znikaj.

I choć Michał jeszcze ich wtedy nie zna… uśmiecha się także, gdy patrzy, z jak szczerą radością ci ludzie przekrzykują się nawzajem, by się czegoś dowiedzieć.

Czeka na sposobną chwilę, by się wtrącić.

Czeka cierpliwie, bo widzi jak Smuga szuka zapewnienia u tego właśnie człowieka, który szczelnie trzyma go w ramionach.

Widzi coś, czego dotąd nigdy nie widział i nie sądził, że kiedykolwiek zobaczy.

Smuga przeprasza ich za wezwanie bez wyjaśnień na tak totalny koniec świata. Tomek się śmieje, a ten wielgachny, głośny typ wydaje się wręcz zadowolony, że go ściągnięto do Indii.

Wilmowski odsuwa Smugę lekko, uśmiecha się do niego z takim domowym, szczerym ciepłem.

\- Najważniejsze, że nic ci nie jest.

To jest miłe, być _wolnym_ i patrzyć na wolnych, śmiejących się ludzi, którzy nie wiedzą, że gapi się na nich od początku. 

I Michał wręcz nie może się doczekać ich min, gdy się odezwie i spyta swojego brata, udając, że absolutnie nic nie rozumie:

\- Kim do cholery są ci ludzie? 


End file.
